1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing system for executing a job in accordance with an inputted instruction.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there has been known a data transmission system which is constructed by a plurality of different kinds of transmission components to perform processes for actual data transmission and a transmission manager to manage the transmission components and accept an instruction from the operator and can simultaneously transmit data to a plurality of destinations.
In the above data transmission system, hitherto, if an instruction to simultaneously transmit common data to a plurality of destinations is accepted, a process command is sequentially issued one by one from the transmission manager to the transmission components in accordance with each destination information, thereby transmitting the data to each transmission destination.
In the above conventional technique, therefore, even if a plurality of destinations using the same transmission component are designated, a plurality of process commands in which only the destinations are different are issued from the transmission manager to the same transmission component. Thus, an efficiency is low in the case where data processes are executed one by one in the transmission component.
For example, even if the transmission component has a function (for example, transmitting process of E-mail) which can perform transmitting processes for a plurality of destinations in a lump, the processes are executed one by one for every destination, so that the efficiency is very low.
Hitherto, in case of changing the function or specification of such a data transmission system, it is necessary to change both the transmission manager and the transmission component and it is very uneconomical.